chopsockychooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over Chooks!/Transcript
Note: In this wiki, JubileeJigsaw99 will be adding her OC Miranda Chan to the episodes. Free Game begins at Cosmic Lounge Arcade. Ume: *playing a video game* Oh, yeah! Knocked his lights out! Sweet dreams, digi-dweeb! pops up: "Game Over, Chooks!" Itchi: Ume! Ume! Ume, Ume, Ume! Ume: Itchi, will you knock it off? I'm trying to concentrate. Miranda Chan: But Ume, we can't be late for my uncle's lesson. Itchi: Miranda's right! We need to move! Miranda Chan: If you guys are late for one more class... Ume: Trust me, I'm almost done. Take off if you want to. I've got Dragon Master Cyber Pain on the ropes! Itchi: You're dreaming if you think you're gonna make "Supreme Video Master". continues playing until she finally beats the game. Video Game Announcer: Congratulations, Ume! You are first to be named "Wasabi World's Supreme Video Master"! Ume: *cheering* Was there ever any doubt? *sees that the game is offering a free game* Ooh, free game! Itchi: Oh, no. No way! No more games! Miranda Chan: I'm afraid Itchi is right, Ume. Class starts in ten minutes, and Uncle Sensei wants me to come get you guys. Itchi: Sensei Chan w-will go ballistic in that serene, zen-like way of his. Ume: Will you two relax? I'll think of an excuse; a Ninja Chimp ate my homework? Miranda Chan: I don't believe it's wise to lie to my uncle. Itchi: Yeah, he'll know we're lying. Miranda's uncle is unlike any other sensei. He sees all! It's like psychotic or something. Chan pops in from behind Itchi and Miranda. Chuckie Chan: 'Psychic' is probably the word for which you search. becomes startled and faints. Ume: Sorry, Sensei Chan. I was just, um... limbering up for class? *chuckles* Chuckie Chan: Ume, Ume, Ume, you would've done well to remember that the turtle does not learn the backstroke in the cornfield. Ume: Yeah, I gotta remember that... Miranda Chan: I deeply apologize for my poor attempts of retrieving today's students, Uncle Sensei. *helps Itchi up* Chuckie Chan: There's no need for an apology, my niece. Now, run along. Itchi: *to Ume* See what I mean? Sees all! Miranda, and Ume then leave the arcade. Just then, a spy pod pops up from a claw machine and spies on the three children. Suddenly, the video game catches Chuckie's attention. Video Game Announcer: '''Congratulations, Supreme Master! You have won a free game! '''Chuckie Chan: A game that is free? Well, it would almost be shameful to waste it. *walks over to the game* Right, show this game who's boss. *presses a button and somehow loses the game* Video Game Announcer: '''Game Over! Your ranking is "Video Idiot", "Video Idiot". '''Chuckie Chan: *stunned* *sighs* It's quite hard. *puts a coin in the coin slot* Dr. Wasabi's Plan cuts to Dr. Wasabi's headquarters, where Dr. Wasabi himself is watching Miranda, Ume, and Itchi walking from one of his spy pods. Dr. Wasabi: *talks about Ume* Impressive child, Category:Transcripts